4 Times The Trouble
by YoursTrulyxEveLynx3
Summary: So far in the Cullen clan it is only Edward,Bella,Esme,and Carlisle. Bella nd Edward make some friends and a few years they have some kids.Something bad happens that makes all of the newborns to become theirs. More summary inside.first fanfic plz read.R


My name is Mrs. Isabella Cullen but here in Forks, Washington I go by Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I have the most wonderful husband in the whole wide world and his name is Edward Cullen. We have been married for at least 100 years already. Edward and I are vampires but we drink animal blood instead of human blood. Our 'parents' are Esme and Carlisle Cullen. We go to forks high school. So far in our family it's only me Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. Edward and I meet when we were human. Since the day our eyes meet I knew he was the one for me.

We were coming home from our date to the movies. In the middle of the movie the screen went black and Edward went on one knee. I gasped and on the screen was us on it. Edward took out the box from his pocket and said "Isabella Swan you make me the happiest person alive. You are my reason to live. Will you do the honors of becoming my wife?" I was speech less then I said "Yes, yes and a thousand times yes." Then he put the ring on my finger and kissed me. After that we went to dinner. Then when we going home things went wrong. When we were in the car, going home a drunk driver hit us. The car flipped over. I went unconscious. Then I felt like I was burning all over my body. I tried to scream but I couldn't in my head I keep asking myself where's Edward? Is he okay?

After a while which felt like for ever I heard some voices. One of them was sweet and gentle and the other was more heaver like a mans voice. Slowly and slowly the fire started less and less. After a while I felt some one grab my hand. When it all ended I was afraid to open my eyes. I was still thinking shouldn't I be dead? Where's Edward? Is he ok? I finally opened my eyes and looked into some red eyes I got scared. I crouched down. Its was when he spoke that I remembered him. He said "Bella, love, its me Edward. Do you remember me? Instead of answering him I ran and hugged him. He hugged me back. I was waiting for the tears to fall but they didn't. It wasn't till I saw two other people standing there that I stopped. Edward spoke and said "Bella this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They were the nice people that saved us." "Hello" I said. My voice sounded like a million like bells ringing. "Hello" they responded it was at that moment I noticed that they both were very beautiful people. I was brought out of my thought when Carlisle spoke "As Edward has said before I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. I am pretty sure that you're confused about how you're alive. If we could all go to the living room I can explain." so we followed them to the living room.

While we talked we learned that Edward and I were vampires and we drink blood to survive. They drink animal blood that's why there eyes are a caramel color and for right now our eyes are a red color. They said that we could live with them or we could go on out own. But Edward and I knew we were going to stay with them. So we said that we would like to live with them. After that we shared stories of how they were changed into vampires.

After that me and Edward went our first hunt. When we came back our eyes were a little better. I noticed that my engagement ring was still on my finger I looked at it and smiled. A few days later we left Arizona, at night of course because we sparkle in the sun. After five years of hiding we went out to the public. We went all over the world. After a few years we settled down in Forks Washington. This is where we are now. While there we only stayed for a short while because we have been here before and people could easily remember us.

While we were there we meet 4 nice people that actually wanted to be our friends we could tell because Edward could read there minds. There parents really didn't care about them. Two of the for people were going out and so were the other two. The girls' names were Mary and the other was named Lillian. Mary was going out with Jason and Lillian was going out with Emit. When we moved, after we graduated of course, we kept in touch. Once they finished high school both couples got married. So it was now Lillian and Emit McCarthy and Mary and Jason Whitlock.

About 10 years later they both had twins. Lillian and Emit had Emmett and Mary Alice McCarthy, but they called her Alice. Mary and Jason had a girl named Rosaline Lillian and Jasper Whitlock. They called Rosaline Rose. One day all four of them went to dinner. When coming back home they got into a terrible accident. We were called because they had left us a letter saying that they had felt something bad was going to happen to them. Their children were only 5 days old when they had died.

After a few days we went to the funerals and then to there lawyers. At their lawyers office they explained that in their will they had left their kids to us and some of the money to help raise the kids, they had also left us both of the houses. And to their kids they gave them the rest of the money, since they were a wealthy family. Since they had married they had moved to Alaska we had to go back to Esme and Carlisle. So we went to their house so we could get their kids from the nanny and we paid her. She said that she was sorry for our lose. Poor babies they were only a few days old.

We were gone from Forks for a good ten years it was time to go back. At the air port many people saw us with the kids so they probably thought that they were ours. So much for no gossip. I saw this teenage with curious eyes. When I met her eyes she smiled at me. Probably to be my friend and get information. Now I am starting to think how am I going to raise 4 kids? I know what you're thinking you have Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. But it is mostly Edward and mines responsibility so it's going to be hard. Thank god we don't sleep. This is my story of how I, Isabella Cullen and Edward Cullen raised four kids on our own.


End file.
